


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 28: Family

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But role reversal, Day 28: Family, F/M, Family, Fated AU - Alternative Universe (Undertale), Fated Swap, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Undertale prompt, Underworld, XD, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: She just wants a family.Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 22





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 28: Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate Swapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295334) by [Catsitta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta). 



"A family."

It's an unfamiliar term for her.  
She was born from a selfish love between a goddess of life and a poor mortal.  
Yet the feeling of familiarity, of having loved ones to rely on...  
She never felt it.  
She, who should have felt protected in her mother's arms, only felt imprisoned.

One day, she will leave. One day she will find her family.

She doesn't know how many times she ignored her mother's word, escaping beyond the barrier.  
Why does she hide her, if she was born of love, why is she a disgrace to the goddess?

One day she will leave. One day she will find her family.

Is she really an object to be given to the most generous human offerer, with these ridiculous marriage proposals?  
Where is this family spirit that she should know?  
Where is that feeling of finally coming home, welcomed by people she knows and trusts?

One day, she will leave. One day she will find her family.

Then Frisk rebels, Frisk learns magic she shouldn't know.  
Frisk discovers the goddess's side she have when her mother wanted her to remain a nymph.

One day, she is gone. One day, she found her family.

Because she found this skeleton, who happened to be the one who reaped the souls of mortals, intrigued by a simple stone.  
She found a god of the dead, of the Underworld, who must have seemed dark, cold, and dangerous, rather than shy and easily distracted.  
She found the husband her mother desired, and the family she was looking for.  
So she fled her blood bond, the very source of her power, preferring the Underworld to the flowery surface.

One day, she left the surface. One day, she found her family.  
However...

"No. I will not go back!"  
*frisk...  
"If this woman, selfish as she may be, is not satisfied with her desire to ruin my life, is not convinced of the marriage she wanted...!"  
* there are too many dead!  
"And so is my anger."

Frisk finally found what she was looking for here, in the Underworld.  
And she also wants to be selfish.  
Screw the mortals, her mother's personal favorites.  
Her own favorites are the souls of the dead.

*frisk, that's not reasonable.  
"Do you also want to dump me like she did?!"  
*no!"  
"Am I not welcome anywhere?! Even where the..."  
*it's not...!"  
"Am I not your wife?! Your family?!!"  
*...

She is crying her eyes out because she sincerely believed that she would finally be fine here, that she might never see her mother's eyes again.  
But her husband...*frisk...  
"Fine. Dump me then. Like everyone did. I'm not..."  
*the underworld... is your home now.  
"..."  
*as your husband, this place is as much yours as it is mine.  
"..."  
*but... you're a goddess, you have responsibilities, lady spring. and as your name suggests, it's time for spring to return.  
"...I don't want to see her again."  
*i know. look. we're going to try to find the best solution for the world and us, ok? fate decided that spring must be born, it never mentioned how long it should last.  
"... Sans..."  
*you don't have to leave your family, just saying a little goodbye, and even, i'm still going to be on the surface sometimes sooo...  
"...Look, if you miss my kisses so much-"  
*that wasn't what i meant!


End file.
